Hammer
Super Smash Bros. Series (special move) |anime = #J56/#E56 - #J79/#E79 - #J88/#E88 |type = Weaponry |hat = A twisted cord of blue and white fabric tied around his head |elements = Fire |powers = Pounds Stakes, destroys Metal Blocks, lights fuses. Can destroy the dirt in Heavy Mole's arena. |icon = |enemies = None |mini-bosses = Bonkers |bosses = Heavy Mole's Orange Dygclops |helper = Bonkers }} General Information Hammer is one of Kirby's special Copy abilities, first appearing in Kirby's Adventure. It has very limited range, but is the heaviest hitter among his normal abilities - most normal enemies are instantly K.O.-ed in a single hit. When used on a mini-boss or regular boss, the moves simply do very heavy damage. Its high damage makes it very desirable in Boss Endurance events. The hammer Kirby wields looks similar to King Dedede's mallet, with a shorter handle. Hammer is one of the few abilities that can not be found by inhaling a common enemy. It is most commonly obtained from Bonkers the miniboss. Otherwise it can be obtained via Mix, the Copy Pedestal behind the golden door in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, or by finding the Copy Essence Deluxe in Kirby Super Star and Ultra. Orange Dygclops from Heavy Mole also give Hammer. Hammer did not have a hat like the rest of the abilities when they were introduced in Kirby Super Star . Its hat was first seen in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, which is a cord of twisted blue and white fabric. In Kirby Wii however, the hat for Hammer is a hardhat instead of a headband. In Kirby Air Ride, the Hammer copy ability is referenced in the form of a power-up in Top Ride. When it is collected, it spins vigorously around the user's Air Machine, knocking anyone who comes in contact with it around. Along with Sword and Master, Hammer may be used in water with reduced speed and move sets. Move Set ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Kirby uses Hammer as his Side Special attack in the Super Smash Bros. series, starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. Rather than swinging it vertically like he does in most games, Kirby swings the hammer horizontally, similar to what he does with the "Hammer Flip" move (but without the fire). It's slower than Kirby's other attacks but can K.O. players with an already high damage percentage. When used in the air, Kirby swings the hammer around him, like he does in most games. In Melee, he spins vertically once, but in Brawl, he spins horizontally twice, similar to "Hammer Swing". While the move in Melee is closer to what he does in the games, in Brawl the move is a bit stronger and beneficial. In Brawl, King Dedede uses an attack called Jet Hammer which is similar to the Hammer Flip attack, but instead of the hammer bursting into flames, it opens to reveal a jet engine within. ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Always obtained by inhaling King Dedede's signature mallet, Hammer Kirby in the anime retains all of its game characteristics - most notably the ability to dish out a lot of damage very fast. The hammer's ends have a red star on a green background instead of yellow on pink as in the games, and the headband is completely white instead of alternating white and blue. Kirby has all the same attacks from ''Kirby Super Star including the most powerful, Hammer Throw, which also causes Kirby to lose the ability. During the transformation sequence, Kirby first ties the band around his forehead, and then a variety of different old fashioned tools appear in his hands, including a cleaver, a decorated spear, an axe, a rake, a satsumata, and a yubi-bo. He cycles through them as he poses, before the hammer appears. Transformation Sequence Appearances *Dedede's Pet Threat *Goin' Bonkers *Shell-Shocked Other Quotes Artwork Image:Normal hammerkirby(adventure).jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Hammerkirby.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Hammerkirby2.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:hammer.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Normal hammerkirby.jpg|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' Other Ability Icons image:Adv hammer.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Hammer Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:hammer_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Hammer_Top_Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:HammericonKSQSQ.png|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' References de:Hammer-Fähigkeit ja:ハンマー Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad